Tell Me Everything
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: post Blood of Olympus. (SPOILERS) After the battle and Leo's death, Jason breaks down. Fortunately, it's Thalia to the rescue. Sibling fluff. Enough said.


**So I saw this Headcannon yesterday that said, "we all know that Jason cries in private over Leo's death." This is, of course, after BOO and before Leo comes back (which I just assume he does, because I couldn't bear it if he didn't. So yeah, in my head he dies come back). Then I wanted to throw Thalia in there for some sibling fluff, and BAM! New story. Enjoy!**

Thalia scanned the camp, looking for her younger brother. It was about a week after the battle against the Giants and Gaea at camp half blood, and she had wanted to come see her brother ever since. Unfortunately, it was kind of hard to get around the departing Romans, but Thalia succeeded eventually.,

"Where in Tartarus his he?" She muttered under her breath. As she said it, she spotted Nico di Angelo walking towards the Apollo cabin. "Hey, Nico!" The son of Hades whipped around, confusion evident on his face as he looked at Thalia.

"Thalia?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see Jason." She answered. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Umm, I think he's in his cabin." Nico answered. "If you don't find him there, he'll be in either Piper or Percy's cabin."

"Okay." She suddenly spotted a blonde head next to a shorter brunette girl and darted towards them. The boy turned around just before getting knocked over.

"Whoa... Thalia? What are you doing here?" Jason asked. His glasses had been knocked off slightly, and were now sitting crookedly on his nose.

"Oh my gods... Thank Zeus you're not injured." She mumbled. "Hold on... When did you start wearing glasses?"

"A few weeks ago," Jason replied. Even though he was smiling, Thalia could see a certain sadness in his eyes. "Long story, but we met this doctor guy-"

"Asclepius," Piper interjected. "He's the god of medicine."

"Yeah," he continued. "Anyway, turns out that I'm nearsighted."

"Good to see you, Piper." Thalia stood up, brushed herself off, and hugged the daughter of Aphrodite. "Where's Leo? Off hitting on someone?" Touchy subject. Piper's eyes filled with tears, and Jason bit his lip and stared at the ground. The sadness in his eyes was more noticeable than ever.

"Uh, Leo is..." Thalia's younger brother trailed off, evidently too choked up to continue. Thalia met his gaze, which almost broke her heart. Jason just looked so sad- so heartbroken- that she wanted to hug him. But Thalia knew that a simple hug wasn't going to fix whatever was going on.

"He's gone." Piper whispered hoarsely, barely audible.

"Oh gods," Thalia hugged her brother right away. She was glad that it was Leo, and not Jason, who had died. Then she felt guilty for feeling that way. "That's... That's awful." She didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah..." Jason muttered. "Yeah, it really is. Um, I'm just gonna go back to my cabin." He kissed Piper quickly and walked away.

"He's upset." Thalia said immediately. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew; call it big sister's intuition.

"He's been like this a lot since... Since it happened." Piper replied. "Like, he's trying to be strong for all of us, but I think Leo's death hit him the hardest." She sniffled and all of a sudden, burst into tears. Awkwardly, Thalia put an arm around her and mumbled soothing words in attempt to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay." The daughter of Zeus murmured. "Leo's probably in Elysium. He's in a better place." Piper sniffled and nodded.

"You should go talk to Jason." She suggested. "He's been very closed off to all of us lately, but I don't know, he may open up to you a little."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Thalia sighed, letting go of the younger girl. She headed off to cabin one and knocked on the door. "Jason? You okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered immediately, much to quickly for that statement to actually be true. The door opened, and Jason immediately smiled. It wasn't a real smile, Thalia noticed, but rather a forced smile- a pained smile. "Sorry that I kind of ran off like that, I was just... Getting something done."

"You know what?" Thalia said. "I think you and I just need to sit down and talk. Tell me everything."

Jason took a deep breath and explained everything; when they arrived at camp Jupiter and met Percy, Hazel, and Frank, the quest, the Giants, everything. He told Thalia about spending his birthday in Rome with Piper, and Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus that same day, which he seemed very uncomfortable about.

"You know, I think we both had pretty rotten sixteenth birthdays." Thalia remarked. "For yours, you witnessed Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and for mine, I chose to become a hunter after I saw Zoë Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo die."

"Wasn't there also some prophecy thing going on?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. A half blood of the eldest gods will reach sixteen against all odds or something like that." She said. "Anyway, continue."

And so Jason spilled about when Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus and closed the doors of death, when Frank took over as praetor, and when he vowed to build shrines for the minor gods. When he got to the battle at camp half blood, however, he froze.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me about this part if you don't want to. Do you?" Thalia asked gently. Jason bit his lip and stared down at the floor again. With a start, Thalia realized that his eyes were filled with tears.

_Oh, gods, don't cry,_ she thought.

"Uh, Leo... He went and there was an explosion and..." Jason trailed off, cleared his throat, and started talking again. "He didn't make it."

Thalia pulled him into a hug which lasted for quite a long time as both siblings started to cry silently. Jason because his best friend had died, and Thalia partly because Leo was gone, but mostly because she couldn't stand to see her brother in such pain.

Twenty minutes later, both emerged from the cabin dry eyed. Jason felt like an elephant was lifted off of his chest. Well, not literally. But he had been bottling up his emotions for days, and now... Well, he felt great, despite the fact that Leo was... You know.

"Hey, Thalia." Percy said, grinning lopsidedly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well," she replied. "I thought that I should come see everybody." And she watched in amusement as Jason and Percy went into an elaborate handshake. As painful as Leo's death was, Thalia knew that Jason would be okay.

**Yes, I know it was semi OOC but I personally like how it turned out. Before we go, I have to ask you guys something:**

**WHAT SHOULD MY NEXT STORY BE?**

**I specialize in Sickfics and sibling fluff, but I can do whatever you guys request, as long as it isn't ridiculously weird (like Percy and Piper becoming astronauts and Jason turns into a rocket ship while Annabeth confesses her undying love for Octavian, causing Frank and Hazel to explode while Leo screams and sets the works on fire). **

**Okay, bye!**


End file.
